


The Package

by HomoNerd



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cock Rings, Locker Room, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomoNerd/pseuds/HomoNerd
Summary: Alex finds some alone time to relieve himself after a long week.





	The Package

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written. Wrote it on my phone while I was bored. Hope you enjoy.

It was about 2 PM on Tuesday afternoon. Alex was finishing his last set of deadlifts at the gym North of Pelican Town. He lifted the weight one last time and dropped it with a victorious huff. Hardly anyone used the gym besides him and it was separated by gender so Alex felt comfortable working out shirtless even here. He was dripping sweat from his forehead and his hair was almost completely soaked. He didn’t plan on getting so sweaty today, but he had a lot of pent up energy he needed to expend if he was going to make it to tonight. He received a notification on his phone that his package had arrived while he was lifting and he smiled to himself mischievously.  


He walked over to the row of lockers at the entrance to grab a towel. Another perk of the gym’s lack of popularity was that Alex essentially had a personal locker he could leave stuff in over night. He looked at a picture of bodybuilder he had taped in his locker door and then glanced back at the mirror. He knew that objectively he was muscular and attractive, something he prides himself on quite publicly, but still he felt unsatisfactory in his own eyes. He works out so hard as an escape and he knows it too. Alex had always had trouble making friends in Pelican Town. Most people found him to be charming, but too cocky or simple minded to get close to. He knew he wasn’t stupid, he just has trouble with reading comprehension because of his dyslexia. Growing up with a learning disability, he never felt like he could succeed academically and so he never really tried fully, and if that made people think he was dumb then he didn’t care. He considered Hailey to be one of his only friends, but sometimes he feared she had ulterior and romantic feelings towards him that he just couldn’t reciprocate.  


Alex snapped back to reality and realized he’d been staring blankly at his reflection for a few minutes. He flexed his muscles and winked at his reflection before turning back to his locker. Giving his underarm a disapproving sniff he settled on taking a shower before leaving. He took his sneakers and socks off and threw them in the locker. He looked around before undressing further. Despite his years of experience in gridball locker rooms he still felt weird about being naked around other guys. After triple checking that he was alone, he slipped off his gym shorts and jockstrap in one motion and put them in his bag. He grabbed a fresh towel and some travel soaps he picked up at Pierre’s and made his way to the showers.  


The gym showers had surprisingly good water pressure, and the hot pounding felt great on his sore back. Alex closed his eyes and just let the shower run over his body for a few minutes as he breathed in the steam. His relaxation was cut short and his heart jumped when he heard the pool doors open and the commotion of two familiar voices. He wiped the water from his eyes in time to see Sam and Sebastian walking past the showers from the pool area. “How long were they in there?” Alex thought to himself. He’s been here for almost an hour and didn’t see anyone come in during his exercises. He just barely could hear their conversation by the lockers over the running water.  


“I’m gonna shower here before I head out,” Sam said in his signature upbeat yet raspy voice, “if I don’t wash this salt water off now I might not get a turn in our house shower till after Vincent takes a bath.”  


“Alright man I’m gonna head home. I’ll see you at the saloon later!” Sebastian shouted out as the front door slammed shut. Alex could hear Sam moving stuff in and out of a locker and gulped at the thought of him undressing. He quickly realized he hadn’t even started lathering soap because he was in a daze from the hot water. He wanted to get clean and leave as quickly as possible to avoid unnecessary contact with Sam. His arm reached for the soap but his nervous hands dropped it on the floor. He was able to bend over and pick it up just as Sam turned the corner and gave Alex a polite head nod of acknowledgement.  


There were only two showers and no barrier to separate them. Alex dreaded this close proximity. Not that the sight of Sam’s naked body didn’t thrill him-in fact, it thrilled him a little too much. Alex could feel his face begin to flush red and tried his best to keep his eyes shut and continue washing himself. Sam started running his own shower and hummed to himself under the water. Alex was done rinsing off soap lather and opened his eyes to switch the soap for shampoo. To his delight and disdain he could see every inch of his blonde neighbor’s glistening body a mere four feet away from him. Sam’s eyes were closed under the water and Alex took a second to indulge himself at the sight. Sam’s usually fluffed up hair looked strange under the water and was long enough to go past the tip of his nose. He had surprisingly pale skin for someone who spends so much time skateboarding outside, but it looked so smooth Alex couldn’t help but imagine what it felt like. He wasn’t particularly muscular, but Alex was impressed with his slim, swimmer-like, physique. Alex eyes paused at Sam’s chest as he admired Sam’s pecs, and most importantly his nipples. The two rosy-pink buds on tight muscle made Alex want to drool. He had always had a thing for guys’ nipples and now he wonders if Sam liked his nipples played with. As his gaze traveled even lower he could see Sam’s pale dripping cock and stared in awe. Sam was uncircumcised, like most men in town according Harvey during his last check up, and the length surprised him. He had just a tuft of well trimmed pubic hair and balls that hung close to his body. He could just barely see the pink head poking out of his foreskin when Alex realized how hard his own member had become. Shocked and embarrassed, he turned away from Sam and tried to calm himself down with deep breaths. He washed his hair quickly and then sped out of the shower with his towel covering his half hard dick.  


He dressed himself quickly and didn’t even dry himself properly before dashing out of the spa with his gym bag. The walk back home never felt so long and his mind was racing. Alex had always known he was gay, but as he got older it became even more difficult to keep his desires suppressed. He could rarely relieve himself at home because his grandparents were always around and needing help. Alex turned the corner to his house and smiled when he saw his package sitting at the front door. He grabbed it and quickly made his way in to his room after saying hello to Evelyn and George watching tv.  


Once safe in his room Alex stared at the box with anticipation. Usually he’d feel guilty about ordering something from Joja, but he knew that what he wanted couldn’t be found at Pierre’s. Alex decided to not tempt himself by opening it before it was time. He just had to wait one hour for his grandparents to go out to dinner together and he would have the house all to himself for the evening. He tried to take a nap but his cock twitched for attention. Alex hadn’t had the chance to masturbate in over a week and he felt like he might explode if he didn’t do something about it soon. Eventually he heard the front door slam shut and lock and he knew it was time.  


Alex rushed over to the box on his table and tore it open with his hands shaking in anticipation and desire. Three items all neatly tucked together made his heart flutter. A bottle of lubricant, a silicone cock ring, and a 4 inch pink vibrating dildo. Alex couldn’t wait any longer as he threw his shirt across the room and slid down his shorts. His briefs were pitching an impressive tent and precum had begun gathering at the outline of his head through the fabric. He slowly slid down his briefs and watched as his cock sprang to life in the open air. He was circumcised, per his fathers request, and though it wasn’t particularly large he was satisfied with the impressive girth he was equipped with. He soaked his hand with the lube before giving his dick a few strokes and his balls a gentle tug. Precum was dripping steadily from the tip at this point and Alex’s whole body was flaming with pleasure. He slid the ring over his length and around his balls and was delighted that his already stiff cock became harder. A thick vein he had never seen before ran up his shaft and pulsed with his heartbeat.  


He circled his own nipples playfully and let out an involuntary moan at the contact. They were quite sensitive and with every pinch his dick leaked another drop. Alex was in pure ecstasy but he couldn’t wait any longer. He unpackaged the small dildo and began teasing his hole with it while sitting on a towel spread on his bedroom floor. One he was sufficiently lubed up he pushed on the dildo and it popped inside of him instantly. He was seeing stars as it settled in to place and made contact perfectly with his sensitive prostate. He moved the dildo in and out of himself a few times and almost screamed in pleasure. He looked down to see a pool of precum gathered on his stomach and his balls ached for release. Moving to his knees, Alex gave the dildo a few satisfying bounces before giving in to his desire. He took a deep breath and reached down for the switch that started the vibrations.  


A strong buzz spread through his whole body and he curled his toes as he gasped. He had never felt anything like this and it felt even better than Alex had imagined. He couldn’t even bring himself to touch his cock as he laid back in waves of shakes from the vibrating pressure in his ass. He thanked Yoba no one was home to hear him moaning like a bitch as he fucked himself with the vibrator. A minute passed of this intense pleasure before he could begin to feel a familiar knot in his stomach. The vibrator continued its assault on his prostate and with a pinch of his nipples Alex screamed in ecstasy. It felt as if everything was moving in slow motion as he glanced down to see his cock shoot jets of cum on to his chest and face with surprisingly strong force. He could taste his cum in his mouth and that excited him even more. The orgasm began to fade as a smaller load leaked out of the tip on to his stomach, then his whole body shook as one last wave of pleasure caused a spray of cum to land on his chin. He barely had the energy to reach down and turn off the vibrator and he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to. His face was flush and he lied there for several minutes just breathing heavily as his dick slowly returned to its flaccid state.  


“Fuck...” Alex sighed under his breath with a thoroughly satisfied smile on his face.


End file.
